Sous son Masque
by Look-at-Gaia
Summary: Personne ne sait se qu'il cache derrière ... Sauf "Lui"
1. Prologue

Voilà une nouvelle fanfic qui n'était pas prévu mais qui me trotait dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu le scan 677, où on revoit Kidd et sa bande. A la base jevoulait en faire un One-Shot, mais finalement, j'ai développé l'idée ...

J'espers qu'elle va vous plaire, je ne sais pour l'instant pas du tout si elle va être longue ou courte ... ou normale x)

La rentrée arrive, et il y aura de plus en plus de chapitre des fanfic : Le Warriors pas si Guerrier que ça, un nouvelle facfic, celle là et la fin de l'histoire de Zorro ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur un navire quelque part sur GrandLine.

**- Il est peut-être très moche**

**- Ou alors il a un truc de pas normal**

**- Peut-être que c'est un gars infiltré de la Marine**

**- En moins que ça ne soit quelqu'un de très recherché**

**- Ou qui est censé être mort**

**- Moi je pense qu'il à carrément pas de visage**

Tous le monde se tourna vers la dernière personne ayant pris la parole.

**Oui, il a peut-être raison … remarqua l'un d'eux**

Un gros blanc s'installa.

Puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, créant un brouhaha immense.

**- On a jamais vu ça !**

**- Voilà pourquoi il se cacherait !**

**- C'est horrible !**

**- Mais non, ça se peux pas, comment il ferait pour manger sinon ?**

**- C'est de naissance ou il l'as perdu au combat ?**

**- Celui qui lui as arraché le visage doit être sacrément fort.**

**- C'est peut-être le Seigneur des Pirates !**

**- Oui ! Il as dû se battre avec Gold Roger (Gol D. Roger de son vrai nom) !**

**- Pfff ! Mais non, c'est un gars de la Marine qui as dû lui faire !**

**- Aussi bien Sengoku et Garp lui ont sauté dessus !**

Une voix derrière eux les figèrent.

**Sengoku et Garp ont sauté sur qui ?**

Ils se retournèrent.

**Ah Kidd ! Sur Killer bien sûr, qui d'autre veux-tu que se soit ?**

Le capitaine prit son visage entre ses mains.

**- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des imbéciles pareils dans mon équipage ? Killer est dans sa cabine.**

**- Oui, on sait ça, cap'tain, on parle que quand il s'est fait arracher le visage.**

Kidd visa les bouteilles vide qui roulaient sur le pont.

**Quand il s'est fait quoi ? Vous avez trop bût les gars ! C'était toute la réserve de saké !**

Les pirates réculèrent jusqu'au pont.

**Quand il s'est fait arracher le visage, cap'tain, tu sais aussi bien c'est Trafalgar qui lui a …**

Alors que Kidd était parti pour faire un massacre, un pirate moins ivre que les autres s'avança.

**Non cap'tain ! Enfin je veux dire … je vais vous expliquer. Enfaite, on était en train de se demander se qu'il y a sous le masque de Killer, et vous savez, avec l'alcool et tout … tout le monde s'est mis à être persuadé que c'est la vérité donc …**

Kidd fit mine de partir en lançant.

**Corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois pour tous les ivres, puis ils se débrouillent pour refaire la reserve de saké. Et pour toi, qui as osé insinuer que Trafalgar aurait pû massacrer un de mes homme dans mon dos, ce seras un an de corvées en tout genre.**

Il allait partir lorsque on l'interpella.

**Cap'tain, pour de vrai, qu'est ce qu'il y a sous le masque de Killer ?**

Kidd se figea en se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

L'homme insista.

**- Vous ne savez pas ? Ni pourquoi il en met un ?**

**- Arrêtez de m'emer*** avec vos questions ! Ordonna-t-il**

**- Mais cap'tain …**

Kidd lui lança un regard noir et l'homme se tut.

En entrant dans sa cabine, Eustass remarqua un mystérieux sabre au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

Beaucoup de paroles, mais c'est le début.

Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'idées pour les noms de pirates de l'équipage de Kidd, sinon la suite seras compliqué à comprendre x')

A bientôt


	2. Alcool

Avec beaucoup d'attente, voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de "sous son Masque". Sa faisait un moment que je l'ai fini, mais il failais que j'ai le courage de l'écrire sur l'ordi ... Bref, il est enfin là !

Merci à tout le monde pour les encouragements et les noms de pirates ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les vagues viennent se briser contre la quille du navire et les gouttes explosent à la figure du pirate. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kidd les remarques à peine. Les yeux perdus dans l'horizon, il tient fermement entre ses mains le sabre. Un sabre magnifique, la poignée et le fourreau finement sculptés et incrustés de feuilles d'or, la lame fine, brillante, légèrement courbée et aussi affûtée qu'un rasoir.

Eustass le sort distraitement. La lune donne un éclat argenté au katana qui lui-même reflète les étoiles. Lorsque Kidd passe sa main sur le tranchant de l'arme, il ressent un léger picotement. Très léger. Il retire vivement sa main et regarde la lame. Elle n'a pourtant rien de spécial. Il la tourne dans tous les sens, observe les gravures sur la poignée, le tranchant uniforme, la pointe … Kidd fronce les sourcils en découvrant une minuscule tache rouge. Presque imperceptible telle une goutte de sang non essuyée après la dernière bataille. Il avance lentement et machinalement un doigt vers la trace comme pour l'enlever.

- Eh, Captain !

Le pirate se fige et se retourne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille se tient à quelques pas de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Heat , grince-t-il

Le dit Heat se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gêné d'avoir dérangé son capitaine.

- Le repas est servi. Les autres t'ont pas attendus et ont commencé.

- T'inquiète, j'arrive, assure Kidd en desserrant un peu les dents.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Heat remarque l'éclat d'un sabre_. Y sort jamais sans une arme le captaine._ Il sourit. _Pourtant je vois pas à quoi ça lui sert d'en garder autant sur lui. _

Il retourne dans la cuisine. L'ambiance est vive. « Heat, du rab' ! », « Si le captaine a pas faim, on peut manger sa part ! ».

Eustass entre dans la pièce après avoir rangé le sabre. Sous le surprise, tous les pirates se retournent d'un bond et se taisent. Kidd dégage un étrange aura noire. Il s'avance dans la salle et s'assoie à table. Il commence à manger en silence.

- Bon, on devrait arriver à la prochaine île dans quelques jours je pense, annonce-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Il se sert un verre d'alcool. Bien plein. Heat grimace.

- Ca va être limite, il doit rester à peine deux jours de vivres

- C'est toi le cuistot, pas moi, je peux rien faire pour toi, j'ai pas encore appris à produire du vent pour aller plus vite, ni a faire apparaître de la nourriture, se moque le capitaine.

Le cuisinier se vexe. Eustass se sert un deuxième verre.

- Mais c'est sérieux captain, on est vraiment sur nos réserves, j'ai déjà réduit les rasions mais comme c'est toi le capitaine, je vais pas prendre toutes les décisions, même pour les repas.

Kidd reprend un air à peu près sérieux, ou plutôt son air un peu moins fou.

- Ne réduit plus les rasions et demande aux hommes de pêcher, commende-t-il. Au pire, on fera des sacrifices, ajoute-il avec un grand sourire.

Il prend directement la bouteille d'alcool cette fois. Les pirates ne peuvent s'empêcher d'arrêter de manger ou de reculer un peu.

Kidd éclate de rire. Ses hommes eux ne rient pas, il a repris son regard fou qu'il a des fois. A ses moments-là, il fait vraiment peur le capitaine. Sans se rendre compte que son équipage s'inquiète de plus en plus, Kidd attaque une deuxième bouteille et rit encore plus fort, sans pouvoir se contrôler. La table tremble et Kidd tombe dessus. Il ne rit plus. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

- Kidd ! s'écrie Killer.

Heat essaye de se faire un passage au milieu des pirates.

- Éloignez-vous ! ordonne-t-il

Il arrive enfin près du corps. Le capitaine est encore vivant évidement, mais comme le sais le médecin, il n'aurait jamais dû s'écrouler après seulement deux bouteilles. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver.

- Bat, Will, transportez-le jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait.

Les deux hommes s'exécutent.

…

Kidd se réveille avec un mal de tête alarment. Il se lève avec peine et se dirige vers l'armoire en quête d'un truc pour calmer son mal de crâne. Il tourne la poignée Une main l'arrête.

- Non, pas de médocs pour toi Kidd, lance quelqu'un

- Putain Killer, fait pas chier !

- Désolé, ordre du médecin.

Chacun éloigne sa main.

- Et, depuis quand je suis interdit de médocs ?

Eustass commence à s'énerver.

- Ben depuis deux jours, répond Killer comme si s'était une évidence.

- Me prend pas pour un con !

Voyant que son capitaine n'est pas d'humeur à rire, le second explique simplement :

- Tu t'es évanoui pendant le repas, et Heat préfère que tu évites les médocs … il hésite avant de dire la suite tout bas, … et l'alcool.

Il s'écarte brusquement, réflexe de survie. Un bon réflexe visiblement, car un magnifique coup de poing passe à quelques millimètres de son visage, et traverse le mur. Kidd tire violemment sur son bras qui emporte le mur en bloc avec lui.

- Saloperie ! Ca tiens jamais ses trucs ! hurle le pirate

- Kidd, tu te rappelles qu'on a plus de fric ?

- Et ben on trouvera un charpentier !

- Kidd, tu te rappelles comme à finit le dernier charpentier ?

- T'as cas trouver des hommes compétant !

- Kidd, tu te rappelles que c'est toi qui recrute les hommes ?

- Oh, mais la ferme avec tes « Kidd, tu te rappelles … « ! vocifère-il en imitant le ton de Killer.

* * *

Alors à la fin, beaucoup de dialogues, gros délire avec Wyhvett ! Donc tu l'attendais, il est enfin la ma petite Banane ^^

Pensez à poster des review, autant avec des critiques que des encouragements, sa aide à écrire !

A plus


End file.
